Color of my Most Wonderful Dreams
by OyaSUMi-heart
Summary: My sin tainted dreams with painted skies of this beautiful color and with me, a genuine human of the most beautiful boy who ever breathed and goes by the name of Allen Walker. One shot. Allen x Lulubell. Requested by azeroth5.


Gomen ne~! I have been quite the lazy butt. **I AM NOT DROPPING MY OTHER STORIES. **It's just that I promised to write a fic for azeroth5, and I put it off for a really really really really long time.

So here it is~! My first Allen x Lulubell fanfic requested by azeroth5. Enjoy!

Ok. Came up with an idea. **WAHHH~! Gomenasai Allen~! Please forgive me for doing this to you! :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

Mm. Crimson is such a nice color. So rich and warm, it gives everything liveliness . . .

It looks wondrous on the once bland hospital walls.

I hate the color white.

But I absolutely _love_ it when it swirls with the superb red. It gives off a very vibrant feeling and shocks the eye and heart, especially when a flushed color is its accompaniment. When red looks like that, my body _tingles_ with excitement and I simply can't hold back anymore.

"Allen~ did you know that _red_ is my utmost favorite color?" I informed the adorable boy lying in front of me.

Chains rattled slowly and weak as if in response to the supposedly rhetorical question. The white haired boy gradually rose and was on his hands and knees shaking violently.

"It is, but a color that's even better," I casually remarked as my foot swiped out and knocked the defenseless 15 year old by the chest into temporarily colorless and disgusting walls, "is when red enhances the awfully plain pale white into something vibrant and beautiful. . ."

"_Ooh. . . look at that delicious color._" I thought as I stared at the lovable boy in front of me. I got the chills from looking at his skinny but muscular arms that were now traced with sweet crimson. So pretty.

"Something vibrant and. . . not quite beautiful yet, but attractive, like you~" I whispered to the great exorcist and 14th Noah, my family essentially. I kneeled down in front of the future Noah. Perhaps it was because of the Noah inside of him that I felt a particular interest towards the boy.

I dipped the tip of my finger into one of the many deep wounds from the chains making the little kitten; yes, I have decided that he looks much like a small and frail but cuddly kitten compared to us Noah, clench his teeth from the pain that surged through him as I wriggled my finger deeper into his flesh.

Suddenly withdrawing my finger, the British boy clenched his jaw tighter and nudged his injured head into the wall. I could not tell whether it was an attempt to not make a sound, reflex to pain, or something else along those lines. I smirked, this boy was very reactive.

My finger was soaked with his blood, his pretty crimson blood. Hm. This kid's hair is too white, perhaps some highlights. Red highlights of course. I trailed my slender dark skinned fingers up his arms, applying pressure all the way to collect more of that charming crimson on my fingers and to hear some hisses half muffled in the deep of the cute boy's throat.

I grabbed a fistful of the plain white hair with my hand soaked in red. I smiled. Much better. The scarlet trickled down the silky strands of gorgeous hair in the making. Lifting him up from the now glamorous looking hair, I gruffly shoved him into the wall. I smiled again.

"Good kitten. You look very pretty in rubies."

I used my alternate crimson covered hand to stroke the top of the kitten's head.

His eyes shifted away from me with defiance in his eyes but weakness overwhelmed his body. But I couldn't blame him; he was in fact _quite_ strong. After fighting for almost more than a dozen hours against me and an infinite herd of akuma, anyone would break down. I believe even Tyki would become tired.

"Oh, yes and Allen, I did not tell you yet, there's a color I _love_ more than the other one." I remembered as I suddenly released the dazzling hair causing the boy to land on to the ground with a light thud and grunt.

His pale gaunt face stared at the floor on the other side, perhaps in exhaustion. "_Hm. Well, judging on how reactive he was before, he will look._"

"The color I ultimately love the most over all others is when crimson drapes itself over white and a flushed color is its accompaniment." I said in a matter-of-fact voice with a hint of danger.

I completely removed myself from the boy and waited. I wanted perfect timing for this.

Tick. Tock.

The seconds ticked by, I was becoming impatient. Finally, he decided to look out of the corner of his eye. My hand sprang forth like a panther but graceful as a sparrow. I landed lightly on the teenage exorcist's inner thigh and lithely ghosted the top of my hand up. **That was enough to do it, to create the color of my most wonderful dreams.**

Silver-grey eyes widened and his breath hitched. Along with that breath, came a barely audible moan. Luckily, I heard it. It sounded beautiful, better than the sound of the _Earl_ praising me.

Something must be wrong with me. I had better stop, there must not, no, can not be _anything_ "better" than the sound of Earl-sama praising me. My thoughts are getting clouded by the sheer veracity of having this angelic boy in front of me so vulnerable. I must leave.

Peeking at the clock, I quickly thought of an excuse to leave gracefully and cold. "Ah. It is so late already," I said nimbly as I noticed my hand was unconsciously sneaking its way further up. "Earl-sama and the rest are having dinner together tonight. I mustn't be late. Good bye, my adorable Allen." I stood up quickly, accidentally commanding my mind to snap my arm back a bit too quickly while standing back up. The very tips of my finger brushed against the boy's bottom half causing him to arch his back the slightest bit. The hair fell to the sides of his angelic face, finally allowing me a full and spectacular view of **the color only in my most wonderful dreams;**

**. . . **

**My sin tainted dreams with painted skies of this beautiful color and with me, a genuine human of the most beautiful boy who ever breathed and goes by the name of Allen Walker.

* * *

  
**

WAHHH~!!! ALLEN~!!! How could I let that Lulubell touch you like that?!? And I'm a terrible person for having you go through such pain, any kind of pain should not be inflicted on you~!

-sob- I feel horrendous for having Allen go through that –sniffle- It was very hard to write because I couldn't think of an idea. So review pwease~ it'll cheer me up.


End file.
